


【琛南旧事】奶油南南

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 琛南旧事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Summary: 竹马使用说明书的番外时间定位在周震南去美国上学的第一年。圣诞夜嘛 怎么也要开个车
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南
Kudos: 20





	【琛南旧事】奶油南南

【琛南旧事】奶油南南  
lof:满嘴跑火车的我本人 竹马使用说明书的番外 （咳咳，点击下文中的姚琛来了收获快乐  
时间定位在周震南去美国上学的第一年。

01  
圣诞歌跟着雪花一起，飘落在街道上。  
人群熙熙攘攘，商场张灯结彩。  
毕竟是美国的春节啊，总是会热闹些。

“呼～”  
周震南看着街上的华彩，深深的叹了口气，刚跟爸妈通过视频电话，来来回回的聊了一会天，依依不舍的挂了。

这是他自己在外过的第一个节日，说起来是美国的节日跟他关系也不太，但毕竟身处这个氛围内，难免有些被触动。一些在异国他乡独自生活的孤独，被放大了，尤其是他的邻居热情邀请他参加今晚的家庭聚餐的时候。

姚琛三天前就说要来陪他过圣诞，但是周震南觉得自己长大了，可以独立了，不就是个外国节日吗？他又不是小孩子，不需要人陪。

一点点后悔。  
好多点后悔。  
好想好想姚琛。

“叮咚叮咚”  
听不见听不见，不开灯他们就不知道家里有人，周震南在心里默默想着。  
“叮咚叮咚”  
门外的人并不准备罢休。  
有个热情善良的邻居就很难拒绝，但是今天他真的不想参与别人的合家欢里。

周震南在心里还是有一丝期待的，有一瞬间想着门外的会不会是姚琛。

“VIN~are you here?”是邻居TONY叔叔。

周震南刚刚鼓起的兴奋在这一瞬间统统空了下来，只得用几秒钟收拾好表情去开门。

“uncle tony， I want to stay ...”  
极度害怕邻居再次邀请的周震南，开门的同时就开始拒绝。  
姚琛一身笔挺西装，捧着圣诞蛋糕笑盈盈的站在门外，tony叔叔在旁边慈祥的笑着。

“...... with my boyfriend”  
周震南看着眼前的人，浑身刚刚褪去的热浪一下子又涌上头，眼眶里冒着热气，酸酸的感觉在鼻子尖汇聚，通红的脸颊像平安夜里最可口的苹果。

姚琛来了。

02  
直到姚琛在屋子里坐下，有条有理的切蛋糕时，周震南还有一丝恍神。

“姚琛...”  
“嗯？”  
“你很可恶知不知道！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，跟你学的，让你之前逗我！tony叔叔果然人不错啊，我跟他讲我要给你个惊喜，他就特别配合我~”  
“怎么样，心情是不是像过山车啊~看你，刚才都快哭了”  
姚琛语调上挑，恶作剧成功的喜悦让他身心舒畅，像极了一只尾巴高高翘起的小老虎。

“姚琛！！！”  
周震南又羞又恼，拿着一块切好的蛋糕作势要往姚琛脸上抹。

姚琛哪能让他得逞，一把抓过来想要搞破坏的人圈在怀里，取走周震南手里的蛋糕。

“还给我！”  
蛋糕被抢，周震南手舞足蹈的要抢回来。  
“别乱动，让我好好抱抱你”  
姚琛把蛋糕放在一边，搂紧怀里的人。

周震南转了个身，让自己面对着姚琛坐在他的腿上，姿势暧昧。

姚琛把头埋在周震南的肩膀，像当初在机场送时那样紧紧抱着，深深的吸着气，想要把周震南的味道，深刻的记在脑中，生怕下一秒，周震南就消失了。

“姚琛...我不会再跑了”  
周震南知道姚琛在想什么，用最简单的言语去承诺着，安抚着他的不安。  
“哼，我才不信，小骗子”  
姚琛语气里带着落寞，显然因为周震南之前不吭一声就落跑的行为很是伤心。  
“...我当时就是害怕，我不确定你是不是能接受我们之间这样的改变，我又做了那样过分的事，所以才”  
“是我太过分了，我该早点告诉你的，我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢，是想跟你过一辈子的那种喜欢”  
姚琛听着周震南有些自责的话缓缓抬起头，认真的看着周震南，一字一句的说着自己的心意，声音逐渐变得坚定，尤其是最后一句，说的那样诚恳。

“我也想跟你过一辈子”  
周震南的脸上绽放了今天第一个灿烂的笑容，也给姚琛送上了久违的亲吻。

周震南轻轻的闭上了眼睛，送上亲吻的唇有些颤抖，是久别重逢的喜悦，也是一丝丝惶恐。  
今晚，会发生点什么的吧？周震南这样想着。

唇齿交缠，姚琛带有进攻性的舌头扫过周震南口腔的每一处，坚硬的牙齿，柔软的舌头，敏感的口腔壁，周震南的一切都吸引着姚琛，都让他痴迷。

“南南，睁开眼，看着我”  
许久之后，姚琛才放开周震南，口水被拉成银丝像鹊桥一样横跨在两人之间。

“不要...”  
周震南边说边把头埋进姚琛怀里，吃了姚琛这么多口水，何尝不知道现在是什么在状况吗？  
“看看我啊”  
“不要...不要看你”  
“这可是你说的啊”  
姚琛嘴角浮起一个轻笑，心里想着，今晚绝对不会放过他了。

周震南感觉到在他的头上方，姚琛解开了领带，然后一双大手来到了他的脸庞，然后，他的双眼，被蒙住了，被他买给姚琛的那条领带盖住了。

“姚琛...”  
周震南有些不安，伸手要去摘掉眼前的遮挡物。  
“别动，你说的不要做睁眼的，那不如盖住”  
“我不是这个意思”  
“嘘，还是遮住吧，我怕你接受不了”  
姚琛带着浓重情欲气息的话语在周震南的耳边响起，说完还轻轻的含住了周震南的耳垂。  
“啊...~”  
周震南不禁发出了声音，耳垂被湿润的口腔包裹着，软舌在耳廓描着边的舔着，滋滋的水声充斥着整个耳蜗。

姚琛嘴刚停下，手就开始了行动。  
一颗，两颗，三颗，姚琛慢慢的解开了周震南的睡衣，用一双大手沿着周震南肩膀的部位一直向下，缓缓的将周震南的上衣脱掉，露出奶呼呼的胸膛。  
这双温热的大手继续在周震南的身上抚摸着，从脖子开始，划过喉结，来到了起伏动荡的胸膛，停住。

周震南咽了下口水。

姚琛突然咬了上去，含住了周震南胸膛上的一颗红缨，开始用舌头在上面打圈，还时不时的用力吸一下。还没等周震南反应过来，姚琛调皮的唇就换到了另一边，用同样的方式爱抚着另一外红缨，先前的那只，也被温热的大手覆盖着。抚摸，轻轻地揪起，再来回拨弄着凸起的乳肉。周震南胸前的两颗红果，都被不同的方式照顾着，被蒙住的双眼看不见，身体的感觉却是加强了，刺激的快感汇聚到胸前，他口发出一句句的呻吟，玩弄了好一会，姚琛等到这小巧的乳头又红又肿了才依依不舍的放开，待放过之后还意犹未尽的吧唧嘴。  
“呼~”  
周震南虽然看不见，但是也能听到姚琛发出的声音，不禁再次羞红了脸，不过他也总算是松了一口气，刚才的快感来得太过突然，让他的心一直提着，现在一下子被放开，胸前还有一点点的空虚。

姚琛开始结他的裤子了，周震南想着。

灵巧的手解开他的裤腰带，连带着内裤一起脱了下来，姚琛的双手直接揉搓着周震南两瓣丰润的臀肉，欣赏着一丝不挂的周震南被他挑逗之后浑身泛红的赤裸的样子。

太过直接的动作吓了周震南一跳，连忙用手去拽姚琛出来，可惜他尝试了好几次都没成功，反倒是被姚琛抓住了双手，用领带剩下的部分绑在了身后。  
“姚琛！你干什么”  
双手失去了自主权，双眼还被遮住了，周震南才开始害怕。  
“你不乖，要惩罚你”姚琛的语调慢慢上挑，发出的声音性感极了。

“罚我什么？”周震南的声音里有一丝他自己都没有察觉的颤抖，不知道是害怕还是激动。

“别害怕，我就只是想让南南为我吃蛋糕而已”  
姚琛说着话，把周震南抱起，双手举过头顶的平放在地毯上，手里拿起一块蛋糕，刮掉上面的一层奶油到手上。

“那你刚开我呀，我才能喂你”  
未着片缕的周震南屏住呼吸等待着，又期待又焦急。

“不用，不用这么麻烦”  
说着，姚琛把手上的奶油抹上了周震南的嘴唇，然后一路不停地向下，来到了两颗已经轻微肿起来的乳头，接着是小巧的肚脐，最后停留在了敏感的大腿内侧。

“啊~姚琛~~”  
他竟然，他竟然要舔遍我的全身！这个念头在周震南的脑海里激荡着，嘴里呼喊着姚琛的名字，不知道是期待还是拒绝。

姚琛看着身下人开始以肉眼可见的速度变红。从头到脚，每一处，都像刚刚盛开的和花朵一样吸引着他。虔诚的亲吻从额头开始，经过周震南高挺的鼻尖，调皮的轻咬一下很快就又放开，接着来到了被奶油覆盖的红唇。

周震南的嘴唇天生就性感，红艳艳的，这时候又加上了白色的奶油，更是白里透红，诱人的狠。姚琛真是舍不得一口吃掉他，要慢慢品尝才行。  
姚琛用舌尖挑了一些奶油，强硬的打开了周震南紧闭的牙齿，将奶油送入他的口中，让周震南跟他一起分享这样的美味，一次次，直到周震南把嘴边的奶油全部吃完为止。  
接着是娇艳欲滴的小奶头，之前的一番蹂躏让周震南的奶头显得格外可怜，被吃的又红又肿的尖尖上有着点点的白色，像是喷出来的奶凝固在上面一样。

姚琛再次的咬上了周震南的奶头，这次他完全没有怜惜，用双手抓住周震南的小胸脯高高的推起，好让他能一口吃下，舌头也是毫不留情的拨弄着脆弱的奶头，说是吃奶油，其实就是吸奶。姚琛还大声的发出滋滋作响的声音，像是周震南真的能分泌奶水一样。

“啊~~~轻一点~~”周震南的呻吟，从姚琛开始亲吻的那一刻起，就没有断过。

“呵，口是心非的小家伙，要轻一点，还把奶子往我嘴里送？嗯？”  
“你讨厌~我才没有~”  
周震南连忙否认，心想这个家伙也太会了吧？！！！

姚琛不搭话，继续品尝着奶油南南的其他地方。姚琛打开周震南的双腿，用手托住周震南的膝盖，咬向大腿内侧。周震南大腿内侧的软肉，是真的甜美，就算没有奶油，也是一股子奶味儿，从骨子里透出来的，只展现给他的奶味。

“想不想看看你现在的样子？”  
周震南的大腿内侧被他舔的又红又黏腻，让人忍不住的想用力再多咬几口。

“不..我不想看..”  
双腿被打开成，私密的部位完完全全的暴露在姚琛饿眼前，周震南当然不想这个时候睁开眼睛。

“不想看？我偏要你看!”  
这种时候，害羞周震南是最好玩的，他怎么能放过？  
姚琛解开周震南绑着双眼双手的领带，又将这条领带系到周震南的脖子上。

琛红色的领带落在他凌乱不堪的身体上，和身上斑驳的吻痕相互辉映着，特别和谐，周震南睁开眼，第一眼看到的就是这样的景色。  
太淫靡了吧？周震南再次闭上了双眼，不想去看。

“这就受不了了？你在往下看看呢？”姚琛看着把自己变成鸵鸟的周震南，再次打破他的逃避。

听到姚琛的话，周震南又一次的睁开了双眼，双手已经被解放，于是他慢慢撑起自己的身体，向下看去。

只见姚琛衣冠整齐，笔挺的西装除了少了一根领带之外再没有任何的凌乱，反观他自己，赤身裸体，双腿呈M型大开的立着，大腿内侧有明显的吻痕，已经硬起来的肉棒顶端上还放着一块奶油，这样的姿势，简直是把自己送进姚琛嘴里了。

姚琛看起来是那样正经，自己又是那样的淫靡，强烈的视觉对比，让周震南的羞耻心大爆发，不管不顾的想要逃离。说做就做，周震南当即翻过身准备逃跑。  
姚琛眼疾手快，抓住周震南的脚踝，一把将人拖了回来，压在了身下。

“怎么回事？南南不是说不跑了吗？”  
姚琛看似一脸正经的问着，其实手已经开始在周震南臀部的软肉上作乱了。  
“我！我说的不跑了，不是这个不跑了”  
可怜的周震南，这个时候居然还想跟姚琛讲道理，真是个小傻瓜呦

“不听不听，南南又想逃跑了”  
“没有！我没有!”  
“真的？”  
“真的真的，我不跑了”  
“这可是你说的，那我就开动了”  
姚琛一副奸计得逞的样子的，把周震南吃的死死的。

姚琛解开自己的腰带，裤子半褪在腿间，从内裤中取出已经勃起的肉棒，小口出还有淫液溢出。  
周震南看呆了，姚琛居然这么大，不敢相信这样的巨物可以进入他那私密的穴口中，不自觉的身体往后缩了缩。

“南南，别怕，你可以的”  
说着姚琛栖身上去，一只手抓住了周震南的大腿根，一只手来到了他的股间。  
“姚琛...会疼的吧...我害怕”  
粉嫩的穴口，正微微颤抖着，主要是他的主人颤抖，周震南太紧张了。

“不疼不疼，我还要给南南做扩张呢，做了就不疼了”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，不过南南要帮我个忙”  
“怎么帮？”  
“自己把双腿掰开，不然我没法好好扩张，一会你就该疼了”  
“...好”  
姚琛的提议听起来好像是有道理的，可是实际做起来，周震南却是后悔了。  
刚才他是躺在地毯上，双腿在姚琛面前大开着，现在双腿不仅大大张开，自己还在帮忙让腿张得更开，像是上赶着被操一样。  
羞耻，这是今天他第几次感到羞耻了？

姚琛用手沾着润滑剂，轻轻的触及周震南的穴口，因为动情，穴口已经张开了一些，但是手指想进去，还是有些困难。他也不急，慢慢的先申一根进去，等到周震南有所适应，分泌出淫液后又加入一根开始搅弄，直到他的三根手指都能顺利的进出周震南的后穴，姚琛才把手指缓缓抽出，带出了许多淫液，穴口也变得软烂不堪。

“姚琛~~别离开啊~~~”  
这时候的周震南早已不行了，在姚琛第二根手指进入的时候他就开始爽了，当三根手指都在后穴中搅弄的时候，他就快到高潮了，姚琛一下子全部抽出手指，让快感瞬间又跌落了下去，取而代之的是无尽的空虚。  
“别急，马上满足你”  
姚琛快速的给自己带上安全套，又重新回到周震南的身上。

“我来了”  
姚琛对周震南发出最后通牒。  
“快来~别折磨我~”  
想要高潮的欲望占据了周震南的身体，让他不知廉耻的用后穴去找寻着姚琛。

姚琛将肉棒抵在周震南的穴口，轻轻试探几下之后，一口气直接冲进了周震南的最深处。

“啊！！！！！！！！！！”  
瞬间被充满,周震南甚至感觉自己被撕裂了，尽管刚才已经做了很充分的开拓，后穴还是不能一下承受这么巨大的存在。酸疼让他勃起到快要射精的肉棒软了下来，他现在只想把这个巨物排出体外。

“嘶！南南，你放松，别夹我南南”  
姚琛感觉自己进入了一个温软的小口，又湿又紧让他爽的不能行，还没过几秒，湿软的内壁就开始收缩，紧紧的夹住了他，又疼又爽。

“呜呜呜...好疼啊姚琛...怎么办姚琛...你快出去吧...我不要做了”  
周震南疼的不能行，根本听不进去姚琛说的话，自己摇动着身体想要摆脱这个庞然大物。

“傻南南别哭，别乱动，你放松，不然你会更疼的”  
姚琛小心翼翼的亲吻掉周震南的眼泪，含住他叫疼的小嘴，用双手在他的股间轻轻地揉搓着，分散着他的注意力，缓解着他的疼痛。

好一会，周震南终于适应了，不哭不闹了，姚琛知道他的小朋友，已经准备好了，于是，一场没有硝烟的战争，正式拉开帷幕。姚琛先是缓缓的抽出部分肉棒，刚出来一半就听见周震南不满的哼唧，于是，姚琛再也没有顾及，开始操弄着周震南。

姚琛一开始将肉棒全部抽出，等到快到离开后穴的瞬间又再次插入，重重的埋进去，如此循环往复了十几次，才开始正式大开大合的干起来。

“啊~~~~啊~~~~啊~~~~~~姚琛~~~~”  
“....啊啊啊~~~~姚琛~~~~~”  
“姚琛~~~~”  
加快速度的姚琛是周震南不能承受的，周震南只能感觉到姚晨的肉棒在他身体里穿行着，像是从后穴一下到了心口，每一次的撞击都是那么重那么酸，次次都撞在他的心上一样，他忍不住的呼喊着爱人的名字。

“我在呢南南”  
姚琛给予周震南最强有力的回答，是一次次更加猛烈的抽插。周震南后穴的让姚琛爽极了，温暖的肠壁紧紧的贴在他的肉棒上，肠壁的每一个褶皱都像是一张小嘴，在不停的吮吸着他，像是叫嚣着让把它们抚平似的，引得姚琛失控的玩弄着周震南。

姚琛大力的抽插带出了一股股的淫水，顺着两人的交合出流的到处都是，伴随着姚琛的进出，他的肉蛋每一次都会重重的打在周震南乳臀上，将流到此处的淫水，拍的啪啪啪作响。

粗重的呼吸声，交合处啪啪的水声，还有周震南此起彼伏的呻吟，弥漫在整个屋子中。

“啊啊啊~~~啊啊啊~~~~”  
“姚琛~~~我快要到了~~~”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!”  
周震南被姚琛操的不知东西南北，他全部的快感都从后穴发出，控制着她的身体，让他的身体不由自主的跟着姚琛的节奏，一起做这项人类最原始的运动.  
太多的快感冲上周震南的脑袋，姚琛每一次都是深深的贯穿他，一次比一次重，他都被撞得快散架了，姚琛还是不知疲倦的，一次次的进出着他的后穴，终于，再一次姚琛失控的快速抽插下，周震南射了。

脑袋一片空白，眼前仿佛有漫天的星辰，前后穴一起高潮的周震南觉得自己像是死过一回了。

“南南，你不等我”姚琛的语气里充满着遗憾，身下的动作还是没停。

“呼...我已经不行了，你怎么还硬着啊....”  
周震南有气无力，根本无暇思考。

“哎，多少人都羡慕我的体力，结果南南却嫌弃我？看来你真的该被教育教育了”  
姚琛看着身体全然放松，瘫在地上的周震南，后穴已然被他操的穴口外翻，还有些肿，被拍打的淫水变成了白色的沫沫，附在两人的交合处，这样的景象，真是惹人怜爱，又想让人把这小穴，彻彻底底的操烂。  
姚琛选择了后者。他又开始了打桩机般的抽插，全然不顾周震南回过神后的求饶，就紧紧的压住周震南的双腿，摆成一字马，一次次狠狠的撞进他的最深处，看着被草哭的周震南红着双眼跟他求饶，无助的抓着地毯，大口大口的呼吸着，淫叫着。

终于，在不知道多少下抽插以后，姚琛射了，在最后的那瞬间，他从已然失去意识的周震南身体里抽了出来，让精液喷洒在周震南的身上，斑斑点点。  
被灭顶快感淹没的周震南躺了好一会才回过神，嘴边有什么黏黏的东西让他不舒服，下意识的伸出舌头舔了一下，感觉有点腥。

本来姚琛打算放过周震南的，但是看见周震南无意间吞下精液的样子，又单纯又淫靡，他又硬了。

姚琛眼神一暗，抱起在地毯上的周震南，走向卧室。

夜，还长着呢？不是吗

完。

**Author's Note:**

> lof跟微博同名：满嘴跑火车的我本人
> 
> 竹马使用说明书目前只写了01，有兴趣的可以来lof看


End file.
